halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baw Wee
Archive 1 *''Archive 2'' ---- Invite In real RPs you can be numerous people! You could even kill off your Elite character ^_^! Remember, in real RPs you can't have any God-Modding Yes I don't know ^_^ It's up to you realy... You're in charge of what happens to your own Characters. I was going to kill off Maydor, again... He didn't, I'm just putting some parts of our old RPs into writing. Like the discovery of Zalcronia and Kara Xa. Well if I do that then we'll have a shorter RP because all it will be is a huge battle. I mad the RP because then we could all RP together instead of just a 1 on 1 RP. Keep it! You could say that you go into isolation every year or somthing... I hope so... :-/ I don't realy want to explain it to everyone like I did to you. And if I have to, then you're helping me! Well I was hoping to keep this RP going for awile... so I guese it could be a new one. But it still is going to have Maydor's death and the Finnal Battle for Sanghelios. I'll think it over... Well... I have another visit to the Doctor's on Friday, to disscuss when I'm going to start walking again. -.- Lucky bastard... Ha! I've lost all of my baby teeth already... and one adult one... but that was one of the back teeth, I lost it in the accident. Either that or you don't eat enough sweets ^_^ Lol nice... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!0_0 I freakin hate possums! And when entering my talk page that was the only thing I saw! o_0 Cause last year, during our family's anual Cook Out/BBQ, I opened up the gril and two of those beast jumped out and scratched me! 0_0 NOT FUNNY!!!!! You'd hate em to if that happened to you! ME Mass Effect is awesome, your awesomely awesome in game. You are an awesome inrteractive commander (Better than KOTOR) Star Wars: Knights of The Old Republic Hey Whats new? I had no school today. Ha, I lost all my teeth once upon a time. There is a chance that I might not have school tomorrow either. Yep. And I hope school is closed tomorrow, because tomorrow is the first day of exams. Plus I wanna edit some more articles. While I was editing today, what happens? I have new ideas pop in my head which sucks because I got enough editing as it is. When I get my braces removed (Thats right, braces) I'm gonna upload a picture of me on my userpage. Ha, my hair like 4 inches long. But I'm growing it out longer. As for that article I thought of, its a Sangheili rank. The details about it are...kinda strange. I'm not sure even how the it came into my head. I'm not sure. Sangheili who have this rank believe in fighting like their ancestors. For example, not wearing energy shields or active camouflage, amoung other things. Yeah thats basically it. However, the kamakazi part is a bit disturbing. Well whatever, lets just stop talking about it. Anyway about those achievements...right...you let a snake bite you for a hour? Okay No. I gotta go, see ya. Yeah there's a bunch. WTF is up with your sig. Right... I see. Not really. I gotta go do homework. I'll be on later. I don't know! Hm, now that you mention it...no. Yes, I haven't had time yet to start my part on it. Well if you do get Left 4 Dead, send me a message about your conformation so I can give you a few tips on how to survive all four campaigns. I see you got Left 4 Dead. Sweet. Name a few of them. You probably attempted the CrOwned, didn't you. Yeah I did, but it took me several tries. Here's what you do: play an easy and use an auto-shotgun. I've only played on single-player so I don't have a favorite. How did you react when you first encountered a Tank? I've adapted to knowing when things might occur during gameplay. I can usually detect if a tank is in the area just by listening for it or finding something out of the ordinary like when there is unusual less amount of Infected in the area where the tank would appear. Coward, just kidding...or am I. When it comes to tanks or horde attacks I act like Cole, I'll be like "Bring it Bitches!" I forgot to tell you I have 39 achievments. Yeah I got the Zombie Geinocidist on Friday. Anywho, check out my latest article. I've only made three new articles...well four but Niles-079 is still underconstuction. Well yeah, but I had some spare time over the weekend. I gotta log off, see ya later. New Sig Ummm, whats with the possums? Ah, so how are ya? Thats good. I'm fine even though i hadn't had good sleep in days. Wanna RP? Meh, I blame my bro. Anyways idk how to RP like that. Thanks, look at Part 10's title. Please write your next part please, I can't continue mine until you do another one. So, homework is for nubs. (At my school we never have homework :)) Also I raelly wanna continue me hunting you down, lol. Okay, Baw Wee. Your part was kinda messed up, but I will find ya, lol. So can you help me with some articles, I'm kinda stuck. Basically all of them, so give me some ideas cuz im out of them. (P.S. Do you think Baracuss will be okay if a make a special group?) Hey possum boy Check out my latest You-Tube vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I94iNS5wU04 The program is MorphVOX Pro, and there is a seven day free trial at Screaming bee.com or you can buy it for 30 sum dollars Update Whats new? How's it been going with your articles? P.S. Halo Wars has gone gold! Ah, I see. New Article Check out the latest Upgrades. Add your own upgrades and help improve equipment on the battlefield. Whatever you add will be a great contribution to the article, as long as the upgrade makes sense. Check this Out I detected Raga's presense here on Halo Fanon early this mourning. Figured I tell you since you and Baracuss have been waiting for him to return. Location I haven't heard from Baracuss in a few days. But why did this Raga leave? Whats this about Raga? Yeah, pretty much. Gaming Same here, been progressing to get the Party Like Its 1999 achievement in Gears 2. Well I'm walking again... but not going to school until I'm 100%. Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I was working on my Dragonball Fanon account. Estimated 1535 rounds. As for the Seriously 2.0, I'm around 24,400 kills. 1650 now... I've been playing nonstop. Nothin Much How's it hangin with you? Oh btw we can now upload video so you can find two of my videos on my user page I might be getting my X-Box back in about two weeks. And Zamra may be getting X-Box live soon. So we can all get togather and play Halo 3 Campaine or something Oh By the Way, I added a flag to the Separatists RP. I was just about to link a video with theme music when you messaged me. -_- You just love correcting me don't you... Well... you just remember that when I get my X-Box back... Frankly... I wouldn't care If I had to play as a drunken Marine, I just want to play Halo 3! Halo 2 is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too easy. Even on Legendary That's it Grunt! When I get Halo 3 back and we play Campaigne (I don't care If I spell it wrong), your ass is going to be team killed into the next century! Lol thanks... I think... God I want Halo 3 back! I've been craving to make an Infection Game+Map for Last Resort. Oh btw is the Legendary Map Pack free yet? I hope so... oh by the way! I uploaded a new video on YouTube. Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdTFXYAGAK0 You got it huh? Hey dude there is a small problem with your latest update on the role-play. Remember that there is no God-Modding allowed, so your father can't have Powers. How did the tenticles teleport you, and what were they from. I just have to know these things cause I created the RP. Baracuss Out! Well about those Powers. You can say that he is a great leader and has power over alot of people. Humor Check out this Left 4 Dead video I saw when watching X-Play: http://g4tv.com/xplay/features/35375/Comedy-X-Play-Does-Left-4-Dead.html Yeah, Adam does crazy things. Halopedia No. BTW, I just got some friend request from some guy on Halopedia called Ewhu. I can't get the feeling I've heard that name before...hmm? Huh? I wonder who that guy is? Its a mystery. Yeah I want to do the same thing. But everything changed after I was banned. O Hai Hey man, I really like the Baw Wee Article you made, its pretty sweet. Anyways, I just like to say Hello bacause I'am bored out of my freakin mind and I don't know what to do. My 360 is in Repairs and it will be MONTHS before I get it back and I'am onLy playing Halo PC Online. But, I just wanted Say Hai. :P ShockTrooper First Feet into HELL!!! Thats Cool. Luckily, Im able to avoid Suicide by playing Halo PC Online, but it is pretty hard because that knife is just staring at me in the eyes, right now. MUST..AVO..ID..IT. :P ShockTrooper First Feet into HELL!!! Great News I heard that high-speed internet services are available in rural areas where I live. So I might be able to get XBL by the end of spring... or something like that. Hell yeah. Hopefully, I can go pre-order it this weekend. Demo I guess you got the Halo Wars demo. Excellent. I pre-ordered it today at Gamestop. You know what that means? Yep, a flame warthog. But thats not all. I pre-ordered the Collector's Edition which also means the Honor Guard Wraith. So yeah, you should pre-order soon. Achievements Name them. Awesome. Besides the infected achievements and the others that are total bull**** I have basically every survivor achievement. So if you ever need advice, you can ask me. Tell me how you got the CrOwned. I got my kill on Death Toll, right at the end of Chapter 2. That one is easy. BTW, I got Party Like Its 1999 in Gears 2 around midnight on Saturday. There was much celebration. I don't really have any plans about something like that. Besides I still got a number of articles to finish, and fast because I got a number of new ideas already. Stupid brain, its to creative. I saw the your new section. No offense but that stuff about Baw Wee's father just seems F**** up. Sorry More Good News Alright. Check this out, I have no school on March 3rd! The day Halo Wars comes out! YAY!